In a dialogue system, state information may be received from a user during a conversation. The state information may be used by the dialogue system when generating a response to user input. However, if the user provides new state information during the conversation, state information that was previously provided by the user may be unavailable to the dialogue system and, as a result, the dialogue system may be unable to generate responses to user input relating to the previously-provided state information.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.